Frozen
by Ellivia22
Summary: Set right after the episode. Nurse Zack returns when he takes care of his sick brother who catches a severe case of hypothermia. Zack/Cody NOT Twincest! R


(A/N: Hello! I hope you all had a great holiday! I hope you enjoy this story! It is set right after the episode "Frozen". Take care and please review :) ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I asked for Suite Life for Christmas, but didn't get it :( Oh well. Maybe next year :)

Summery: Set right after the episode. Nurse Zack returns when he takes care of his sick brother who catches a severe case of hypothermia. Zack/Cody NOT Twincest! R&R

******Frozen**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Zack**

"Dude! That was the best ride of my entire life!" I say excitedly to Woody as we head back to the ship. "What did you think, Woodchuck?"

Woody smiles. "Yeah that was pretty sweet. I wish we could've gone to the Sandwich Islands though."

I roll my eyes. "There's more to life than food you know." I turn my head to see my younger brother struggling to catch up to us. "Hurry up, Cody or the ship is going to leave without you." I lower my voice. "Though it would be nice to be away from you for a week."

Cody doesn't respond, but continues to stumble behind us. Five minutes later we get onto the ship. Warm air hits me at full force, which I accept happily. It is WAY too cold outside. "Later Woody," I say to my friend as we head in opposite directions. I pull out my cellphone. ___Now to call Maya and tell her about the crazy week I had!_

"Yes I know there are 48 states!"

I stop dialing. Something is not right. Even ___I_ know there are 50 states. And for my brother, of all people, to say such a thing.

I turn back around. Cody's body is trembling so hard he can barely walk. Even from a distance I notice his face isn't the normal color. It is a bluish color and kind of puffy. I know it was below zero outside, but this is not normal. I put my phone in my pocket and hurry over to him. "Cody! Are you okay?"

Cody's knees start to give way. I wrap my arms around him to keep him from falling. "Come on, buddy," I say, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. My heart starts thudding hard against my chest. "Let's sit down." I lead him to a nearby couch.

His breathing is ragged as he continues to shiver. Quickly I take off my jacket and wrap it around him. Cody continues to mumble under his breath. I grab his shoulders and force myself to look into his sightless eyes. "Cody, who am I?" I ask desperately. "When's our birthday?"

He stares at me blankly. "How should I know?" His voice is sluggish and barely audible. "I have no idea who you are." Then his eyes close.

Trying my hardest to not get hysterical, I pull Cody fully into my arms and hurry to the infirmary as fast as I can.

******ZCZ**

"What's wrong with him?" I ask a few minutes later as the doctor in the infirmary examines Cody. It takes all I am to keep myself calm.

"Hypothermia," Dr. Benson says grimly. "You and Woody were very lucky not to catch it too."

I don't feel lucky. I wish I had caught it instead of Cody. "W-what is hypothermia?"

"It is a condition in which body temperature drops below what is required for normal metabolism."

I only understood half of what she just said. I look at my brother. Cody is lying in the beds, wrapped in what seems like 5 thermal blankets. Dr. Benson said Cody has to be as warm as possible.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask desperately.

"As long as he stays warm. I'll have a nurse apply a warm cloth on his forehead every hour until he wakes up."

"No," I interject. "He's my brother. I want to take care of him."

The doctor smiles kindly. "Very well. I will get the supplies for you." Then she walks away.

I sit on the bed where my twin is laying. I feel his forehead. Though his skin isn't blue anymore, his body is still very cold. I am determined to do whatever I can to make him feel better. Besides, it's my job to take care of him. I stare at him as I wait for the doctor to bring the supplies I need.

I've never seen my brother this sick before, and it's scaring me. The last time Cody got sick was back at the Tipton when he and Mom caught the flu. I complained about having to take care of them, but on the inside it made me feel good. It made me feel like I was doing something to make them feel better. I plan to do that again. I squeeze his icy hand. "I'm going to take care of you, buddy," I whisper. "I promise."

******Cody**

The comfortable heat surrounds my chilled body. Though I'm not as cold as I was before, I still feel like crap. I feel something warm and wet being placed on my face. This simple action sends a warm feeling up and down my body.

Suddenly, I hear a distant voice. "Come on buddy. You can do it. Open your eyes___."_

The voice sounds so familiar, but my head hurts so much I can't figure out who it is at the moment.

"I need you, Cody. We all do."

This time I recognize that voice. It belongs to my twin brother, Zack. I'm not sure what's going on, but I have to find out. Using all of my strength, I force my eyes open.

The first thing I see once my vision clears is a pair of eyes. Electric blue eyes, full of concern and worry. I look at the rest of the person's face. It's Zack, sitting next to me on the bed.

He notices that I'm awake. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

My head is pounding. What happened to me? "Umm, okay I guess." I sit up slowly and rub my head.

"Do you know who I am?" Zack asks.

I give him a strange look. "You are my older, sometimes obnoxious, twin brother." I raise my eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a trick question?"

Extreme relief spreads across Zack's pale face. He looks down at his hands. "No. When we got on the ship, you were incoherent. You didn't remember anything." He swallows the lump in his throat. "Including me."

I stare at him. "How could that happen?"

Zack locks eyes with me. "The doctor said it was because of hypothermia. You've been out for three hours."

Realization dawns on me. I must've caught it while in Antarctica. That explains why I'm wrapped in several blankets, and if I remember correctly, amnesia is one of the symptoms of hypothermia. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm okay now."

Zack doesn't answer. Instead he does something unexpected. He scoots over and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. Though this doesn't happen very often I enjoy the affection all the same. I hug him back just as tightly. After a long moment, we pull away.

Zack clears his throat. He looks slightly embarrassed. Probably from showing so much emotion. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He says, not looking at me.

"Thanks." I notice a bowl filled with water and a cloth inside it. He must've been taking care of me since I got sick. That's one of the things I love about my twin. Even though he acts like he doesn't care, I know he would be there for me when I need him the most. "And thanks for taking care of me."

Zack reaches over and ruffles my hair, an action he hasn't done since we were kids. "That's my job." He pushes me back gently so that I'm lying down again. "Now get some rest. I'll check on you later. Text me if you need anything." He gets off the bed and heads towards the door.

"Zack?"

He stops and turns slightly. "Yeah?"

My eyes lower my hands. I'm ashamed for what I'm about to ask. "C-could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He walks over and sits next to me once more.

I smile slightly. "Thanks, bro. I love you."

He smiles back. "I love you too. Sleep well."

I snuggle in the covers and enjoy the warmth that surrounds my body. I haven't been this warm in a long time. The warmth is not just the heat from the blankets, but from my brother's love. I couldn't ask for anything more.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
